Teardrops
by RoPete
Summary: "I can't believe your brother" Hermione screamed at Ginny as she stormed into the common room. "Why is this different from any other time?" asked Ginny sighing, knowing which one Hermione talking about.'


Teardrops

"I can't believe your brother" Hermione screamed at Ginny as she stormed into the common room.

"Why is this different from any other time?" asked Ginny sighing, knowing which one Hermione talking about.

'Third time this month' she thought annoyed that Ron couldn't just get a backbone.

Hermione just motion for Ginny to follow her as the Boys climbed through the fat lady picture that guard the Griffindor common.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron called as soon as he saw her.

"Go away Ronald" He cringed at the tone in her voice. She only called him Ronald when she was really mad.

"But Hermione Please! What did I do?" He started to use the face that he only uses on her when he wanted something. "No Ron" turning up the stairs with Ginny in tow.

"What Happen? You never blow him off like that." Ginny questioned in a worried voice.

"Well let me tell you what happen" Hermione sighed.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Hermione, Ron and Harry are walking down the charms corridor heading to the common room.**_

"_**Hey Harry who do you like?" said Ron popping the silence that had fallen on them. Hermione giggle as Harry turn a light shade of red. **_

'_**I know' she thought.**_

"_**Well I'll give you a clue but you have to tell me who you like first?" Harry stated making Hermione blush.**_

"_**Okay fine I'll go first," said Ron eyeing Hermione quickly before turning to Harry. 'I hope she'll know it's her' he pleaded with himself.**_

"_**She is beautiful and wonderful. She has everything I want in a girl. I think, no I know she the one. I just hope she know how much I like her…" **_

'_**I hate Lavendar Brown' Hermione thought savagely when he said the she was beautiful. 'I wish he would see me as girlfriend material or just a little pretty and now I'm going to started crying. Bloody Hell' she added as a tear slipped down her cheek she ran before any one saw. Cursing to herself she sprinted the last floor up to the Fat Lady. As she whipped around the corner she heard running footsteps behind her.**_

"_**DUNG BOMB" she yelled at the fat lady. She jumped slamming the portrait in her haste.**_

"Oh Hermione" was all Ginny could say trying to sound sorry but she had heard this type of story a zillion times before.

"I know he was **sniff **talking about Lavendar. He looks at her **sniff** with a lust in his eye. I wish he looked at me like that."

"Hermione, he does you just miss it. I see it all the time. That look at Lavender is just lust and that has totally stopped since last year. But when he looks at you it is so different from lust but like a yearning…"

The girls talked late into the night about boys in general to everything under the sun. "Well" Ginny yawned, "I better head to bed its (looks at her watch) Bloody Hell! 1:00 a.m. Hermione we've talk for almost five hours!"

"Well at least I feel better. Stupid Prat! Bringing that up right in front of me. I mean really!"

"Well see you in the morning Hermione" yawned Ginny again.

"Night" said Hermione.

Hermione got up early so as to avoid Ron till breakfast. Which worked till he came in the Great Hall for breakfast with Harry next to him, Ginny and Mary, a first year, sat on either side of her so Ron couldn't sit next to her. But as soon as he walked in Hermione couldn't breathe. She grabbed Ginny's arm and squeezed a little to get her attention. "What? Oh" gasped Ginny, turning from her plate looked over at Hermione. 'He is so prefect' Hermione thought sighing inwardly. 'Thank Merlin it's the weekend I can avoid him better till Monday'

"Get a grip of yourself he's almost here and wipe off the drool," said Ginny whisper. "Huh? What? Drool?" Hermione questioned wiping her face with her napkin.

"I was seeing if you were listening. There was no drool, just act normal."

"Ha, normal. Right" Hermione laughed weakly.

"Morning Hermione, Ginny!" said Harry sitting down across from Ginny. "Morning" chimed Ginny, elbowing Hermione. "Good Morning Harry. I ah am going to go ah see Hagrid and see how the pumpkins are doing. Bye Harry, Ginny" Not even looking at Ron.

"Wait Hermione. Can we talk?" Ron asked.

But Hermione ran out of the Hall too fast for her to hear him.

"Hi Hermione! How are yeh today?" Hargid boomed when he opened door to his cabin and saw Hermione standing there.

"Hi Hargid" she said weakly. "I'm fine" she tried to sound cheerful.

"No yeh not. Tell ole Hargid, what has Ron done now?"

"Nothing" she sobbed. Hargid trying not to crush her pulled her into a bear hug. Whispering words of comfort as she sobbed in his shirt.

When she could speak again Hargid and her talk for what felt like hours before a knock came at the door. "Hargid, is Hermione there?" came a voice. Hermione head shot off the table where she had been resting it.

"No" she mouthed to Hargid "Please no" she knew that voice. He couldn't see her not like this.

"Ah no she a left about half hour or so ago" Hargid said back opening the door to see them but them not her.

"Oh Okay Bye Hargid" Ron voice sounding lost and worried. Harry was about to follow when he heard a sniffle come the hut.

"Ron, I'll catch up. Try the library again or the greenhouses."

"Yeah okay"

Harry quietly knocked on the door so Ron wouldn't hear it. He hoped Hargid would let him in.

"Hargid, Hermione it me Harry. Ron's gone. May I come in, please; I promise I won't tell Ron." He said in a low but commanding voice. The door opened just a crack. All Harry could see was a mane of Hargid's hair and an eye looking at Harry then around the ground for Ron's red hair.

The door close for a second, Harry could hear whispering coming from inside then the door was opened and crack big enough for him to squeeze in.

"I am sorry Harry but nothing you say will convince me to talk to that bloody prat. Until he figures it out or he talks to me and says sorry."

"But how can he talk to you if you won't talk to him."

"Ron is smart he can figure it out."

"No he can't. He has been trying since last night went you ran away crying, yes we did see you. I don't know why he brought that subject up but I know he was talking about you. He has watched you for years, He even let slip that he likes you more then a friend he just scared about rejection like all the rest of us guy are. Fourth year he was trying to ask you to the ball but it came out all wrong and then you were going with Krum."

"He was a prat" Piped in Hargid. "And that headmaster" spitting out his title. Hermione giggled.

"Hey she laughs," Harry gasped before Hermione slapped him up side the head. "Just because it's the truth doesn't mean you get to say it." Hermione scowling and smiling at the same time, giving herself away. After a minute or so she sighed in resign. "Fine Next time I see him I will try and talk to him. Thanks for the tea Hagrid I think I'm going to sit by the lake and think about what to say to Ron when I see him. Bye" Hermione said standing up to leave. Harry was about to object when a thought hit him.

"Hey Ron, RON!" Harry shouted once he had arrived the Griffindor common room. He saw red hair near the fire thinking it was Ron, he ran to the fire. When he made to the fire he saw it wasn't Ron but Ginny. He had a moment's notice to turn and go the other ways before he tripped.

"Whoa!" Harry gasped his last look he saw Ginny look up and gasp too.

The next thing Harry knew he was in Ginny's lap gazing up into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes he had even seen before her brother showed up.

"Well she isn't in the lib-Harry what are you doing?"asked Ron looking down at his sister and best friend in her lap.

"Oh just laying around, found a very nice pillow." He said smiling up at Ginny. Then deciding he didn't want to get hit he got up and sat next to Ron on the couch. When he looked back at Ginny she almost looked sad he wasn't there anymore.

"Anyways I saw her by the lake about ten minutes ago. I left her there to find you. Go talk to her." Harry said turning back to Ron and watching his face light up.

"Thanks mate!" Ron shouted as he rushed from the room and though the portrait hole.

Hermione sat at the water's edge thinking about Ron and what about him, made her love him. The sun was setting in the distance making the lake turn a deep orange red.

"Like Ron's hair" she whispered. Ducking her head back into to her arms she started crying when she felt eyes on her. Turning around she saw nothing and the feeling when away. Looking back down at the lake's edge her eyes saw Ron's face ripping in the dark water. She looked behind her again and no one was there. Turning back around she stared at his face for what felt like hour.

"Oh Ron if only you knew. I love you so much it hurts. How could you talk about Lavendar in front of me? But of course you don't know or probably even care!" Hermione said to the ripping face of her Ron.

"I love you Ron" she whispered.

"I love you too Hermione" said a voice right behind her making her jump at the same time pulling out her wand. Wand pointing at the voice's owner Hermione finally saw the person on the other end.

"Ron?"

"Hello to you too. Could you maybe put the wand away? It's making me more nervous." Ron said trying to break the tension between them.

"Oh sorry" Hermione said blushing then put her wand away. Finally after a couple second Hermione remember he had said three word she had wanted to hear for a long time." What did you just say?"

"What? 'It's making me nervous' That?"

"No the very first thing you said that made me jump."

"Oh, That I love you with all my heart and that I do really care about you. I didn't mean to hurt you Hermione I never want to hurt you. I wasn't talking about Lavendar I was talking about you; the prettiest, most wonderful and everything I'll need or want in girl, in the world. I love you the beautiful bushy brown haired bookworm that makes my heart melt when you are really in grossed in a book, you make the cutest face. Or that you are not afraid to put me or Harry in our place when we need it. You are so brave and loving and so kind except for when it come to Malfoy. I hate to see you cry so please no more tears on my behalf. I love you is what I said just like you said it." Ron said looking in her eye the whole time. He put both his hands on her shoulders to show that he really meant it.

"Oh Ron" Hermione whispered launching herself on to him giving him a hug. They stayed like this for a time Hermione put her head on Ron chest listening to his heart beating. Finally she looked up and pulled away slowly. Looking to his eyes one more time before…

"I love you too Ron with every ounce of myself. I felt in love with you the day I met you I just didn't know it. I was so scared I would never see your beautiful face again in second year when I was… you know… Well anyways I was always scare you would just rejected me then you asked me to the ball in your rude way but you asked I was in the clouds but Krum had already asked. I love everything about you. Sometimes I tried to think I hated you, I just could never manage that but I was really hurt when you started dating Lavendar Brown. I wanted to hit you everytime you came around with her and curse her into jello. I hated seeing you with her that's when I knew I was in love with you. Please don't do that again I don't think I will stay sane." Ron laughed at her sentence.

"I never want to hurt you again." He said coming in really close to her face "I feel sick when you're unhappy. Never again." Then he kissed her gently before pulling back to look her in the face. But she wouldn't have it she put her hands into his hair and pulled him back down to her and kissed him. Ron oblige wrapping his long arms around her thin frame.

Up above in a window Harry and Ginny watched the couple before following their example. "You think we can tell your brother about us now that he has Hermione." Harry asked breaking the kiss for only a moment.

"Yes, I think he can deal with it now." Ginny said before pulling Harry back in for another snog.

"I love you Ginny" Harry whispered against her lips.

"Good because I love you" she said before looking back down at her brother and, she hoped, future sister-in-law.

**Thanks for reading Please Review**


End file.
